Wolfsbane
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: Sam and Dean turn up in Beacon Hills to follow up on a potential lead concerning the body found in the woods. But they quickly realize they're taking on so much more when it turns out werewolves are involved. During all of the chaos, Sam is bitten and turns, leaving Dean to fight to keep his brother alive from Hunters, and everything goes downhill from there. AU, M for language.


**Takes place in Season One of Teen Wolf and sometime during Season Two for Supernatural.**

**Beta'd by my wonderful/awesome/fantabulous friend emilyissherlocked from tumblr. You're wonderful and beautiful and I am so grateful you're willing to take on this massive project with me. Mind, bribing you with cute Sterek drabbles seems to help my cause. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

-;-

"Hey. Sammy. Wake up; I think I got something."

Sam groaned, rolling over and opening his eyes blearily to see his elder brother standing over him and waving a newspaper in front of his face. Not exactly the first thing that he wanted to see first thing in the morning, but it wasn't the first time that this had happened to him, so he ignored that small fact.

"Dude, I can't read it if it's moving." The long haired male mumbled, reaching out and lazily snatching the article out of the air, eyes becoming more alert as they scrolled across the headline.

**BODY FOUND IN FOREST**

_The last thing anyone would have expected to find in the middle of the night in the Beacon Hills forests would be half of a missing body. But in this case, that is exactly the circumstance of this odd occurrence._

_Half of a young Caucasian woman's body was found several days ago, and since then, police have been out in full force in search of the other half. So far, no further evidence has been found. Unfortunately, no names are being released at this time, but investigations are ongoing and police were able to say that this incident may or may not be able to be ruled out as homicide. _

By the end of the relatively short article, the younger Winchester raised a brow questioningly before handing the paper back.

"So? Some twisted sicko's out there slicing people in half. I don't see how that's an issue, Dean."

"Ah. But this is where it gets interesting, Sammy. I hacked into the records that they've got for this case. There were hairs on the body. And not just any hair, either. Wolf." Dean wagged a finger, eyes glimmering with barely contained excitement. "According to this, and I quote, "Investigator on scene describes the hair to be coarse and about a finger-length long. They're saying that it's a crossbreed or something, but that can't be the case."

"Alright, Dean. I'll play along. Why isn't it a wolf?" Sam yawned. Jesus, he wasn't awake enough for this. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, why and how did Dean get information? Was he really so desperate to get a new job that he would hack into his laptop and do it himself rather than to wait for him?

"That's the thing. There haven't been any wolves in California for the last sixty years. Another thing? The place, Beacon Hills. It's got some fucked up history, Sammy." Dean whistled lowly, raising his brows as he folded up the newspaper. They both knew that the mention of history would lure Sam in, hook, line and sinker, and it was only a matter of seconds before Sam cracked. Mind, Dean was also pretty worked up about this, given that they hadn't had a case for the last three weeks.

"How far." Sam finally relented, rolling his eyes and flipping himself upright.

"Two hours."

"Alright. Fine. We'll go check it out. Just let me shower and get some coffee first." Sam conceded, pretending he didn't see the overly smug smirk crossing Dean's face. "And leave my computer alone, would you? It's bad enough that you hack into it to watch porn when I'm not around."

Like hell Dean would actually go on his computer now. Now that he'd done his duty, (as in, get Sam up and lure him into doing another job) it was highly unlikely that anything else would be done. His browser was still riddled with Asian porn sites that the elder brother browsed whenever he was particularly bored, and that was proof enough that Sam was going to be changing his password as soon as possible.

"Whatever."

-;-

The first thing that they did once they'd settled into their hotel was get Sam's laptop plugged in. Second order of business was to re-hack the file that Dean had somehow managed to get and print everything off to put into their Dad's journal. The next thing they had to do was to figure out where they could go to find out some of the rumors that had to be going around now that there had been a body found in the woods.

And considering it was a small town, it looked like they would have to bring out the best background story they had for this kind of situation.

-;-

"I didn't know that you two had been called in for the state." Sheriff Stilinski muttered gruffly, eyeing the pair of men up warily as they stood in his office.

"Well sir, we're not really from the state. We're more like freelancers. Bounty hunters, if you like." Dean smiled charmingly, adjusting the pack of weapons that assisted with their newest disguise. "And we think we might be able to get a lead on one of the people that we're after. Been hunting him all the way from Canada. Same MO; cuts them in half, lets his dog have a few bites for good measure, and then dumps the poor victim in a forest. It would be greatly appreciated if we could get a look of the files that you've got so far."

Hopefully, if all went well as per usual and Sheriff Stilinski continued to buy the story they were giving him, they would soon be on their merry way with the official documents that would lead towards a possible supernatural case. Still unconfirmed, Sam thought to himself.

"I see. And you're sure that it's a dog? We found wolf hair."

"Wolf hair? Huh. That's odd. Up until now it's all been dog hair." Dean rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You're certain?"

"Postive."

Dean sent a look over to Sam, who shrugged in reply. "We still don't know what kind of dog the killer owns, but it could be that he's found another one. Considering the last one almost took his leg off."

Sam nodded and acted as though he were still favoring one leg, storing the bit of information away so that he wouldn't royally screw up and give themselves away.

"Ah. Well, not much I can do about bounty hunters. You lot are determined bastards." The Sheriff finally grunted, moving over to his desk and sorting through the piles of paperwork that appeared to be neatly stacked in some kind of order.

"Yes sir." Dean quipped cheerily, throwing in a bright smile to add on that extra amount of sass that usually managed to get him into trouble. Sam simply sighed and rolled his eyes before smiling more appreciatively at the man.

"Yeah yeah. If you boys need anything else, don't come back. And do not involve my men in whatever hunt you've got going for this killer. Just bring him in and we'll take it from there." Stilinski stated in all seriousness, nearly shoving the thin file into Dean's arms before shooing them roughly out of the station.

"Will do, sir." Sam nodded, climbing into the Impala as Dean did the same, revving the engine and cranking up the radio with the usual outdated music that he had an abundance of. Silently, Sam debated if he wanted to risk getting rid of all of the cassettes and getting something more modern for his brother before dismissing the thought. Maybe later. There was always time to get his brother back for all of the pranks that he'd been pulling on him as of late.

-;-

"Okay…went through everything I could find in the report. Also found something interesting. The Sheriff? He has a son, Stiles."

"Uh huh…" Sam replied distractedly, clicking on another link and typing in something into the search bar. "Anything unusual?"

"Other than sounding like a rebel…no. But by the looks of it, he does happen to follow his father to the scenes if he, and I quote, 'finds them interesting'. "

"You think he went to this one?" Sam asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Sammy, I know it."

-;-

Stiles was so very, very irritated as he entered the house, party in full swing. Just because he'd gone to _one more_ case that he'd been told not to go to, he was on the curfew punishment. He despised the curfew punishment. It was almost as bad as that one time that his dad had turned off the wifi and hidden the small god-like piece of machinery for a week so he couldn't find it. Not to mention that he changed the password when it was finally turned back on, leading him to do a thorough search of the house in order to find the new password. That was the only time that he'd been grateful for his Father taking notes; he put them everywhere.

But hey, at least he was here; Scott needed him around, whether he liked it or not, and besides, there was nothing quite like a bit more teenage rebellion to piss off the man of the house.

Almost immediately upon entering the living room, he honed in on a couple of friends from class and made his way over, smiling and taking the offered soda can. As much fun as it would be to get one of the alcoholic beverages going around, all in all he preferred soda. Keeping an eye out for Scott, he lost himself in the flow of conversation and heavy bass.

-;-

"Okay. Dean, remember. We're not here to party. We're here to try and figure out if what's going on is actually supernatural or not." Sam reminded as he pulled up to the house full of bright lights and heavy music. "And for the love of God, don't try to take any girls back to the room with you. They're, like, seven years younger than you."

"Chill, Sammy." Dean snorted, straightening his jacket before climbing out the passenger side of the vehicle. "They're not my type. You, however…"

Sam was well aware of what his brother was implying, and the younger Winchester raised his brows in disbelief at the blatant amount of innuendo that was thrown out into the air so casually. Grabbing the keys from the ignition, he ran a hand through his hair once again and also exited the Impala.

"I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"Nope."

"Remember. We're looking for Stiles." Sam said again, though by the look on Dean's face as he less than subtly checked out a couple of girls walking by, it was highly unlikely that his brother would be doing anything but drinking and flirting.

"Uh huh. I'll get right on that, Sammy…" Dean waved him off, running after the girls with his usual charming grin plastered all over his face. "Hey, ladies!"

Sam groaned. This was going to be a long night.

"Dean!" he yelled in agitation, running his hand through his hair yet again, as if it were going to ease the irritation in his frame. Honestly, was there no shame in his brother at all?

Making sure the doors to the Impala were locked, Sam stuffed the keys into his jeans and made his way up to the open door, steeling himself against the utter invasion of personal space he was about to go through and mentally shuddering at the thought. He did not like small spaces. Never had and never would, either.

Shoving through the first layer of people, Sam was groped twice, shoved back five times, and offered several different drinks that he had absolutely no interest in whatsoever. By the time that he'd made it over to a safe spot near a corner, the younger Winchester was damn near ready to say screw it and hightail it back to the hotel room.

But then, of course, he caught sight of the kid they were looking for; standing across the other room and chatting with several of his friends. Sam growled every profanity he could think of under his breath and started wading through the sea of people again. His luck sucked.

-;-

Dean, on the other hand, had migrated out to by the pool, and had ditched the girls in favor of keeping an eye on one particular dark haired kid that was giving off the wrong kind of vibes. And usually, his feelings happened to be bang on.

Not to mention that there was now a sudden look of shock on the kid's features. Following his line of sight, Dean caught a glimpse of another man, about his own age, standing over by the far corner of the pool. Dark haired, charcoal eyes, and a lean frame all poised like some kind of predator as he looked meaningfully over at the other kid. Dean blinked, and then he all of a sudden snarled as he saw a blur of movement leap up to the roof. As it did so, he saw the full moon shining brightly, and everything snapped together at once.

Werewolves.

Shit, that wasn't good.

He had to find Sam. Find Sam and hunt down the werewolf. And if the other kid was a werewolf, then it would mean one hell of a party once they found the rest of the Pack.

Shouldering his way back around the pool, Dean's mind was focused solely on the dark haired kid and the werewolf that had disappeared. A couple unfortunate kids who happened to get in his way were quickly dealt with by shoving into said pool with surprised looks and yells, but he didn't care. Had to warn Sam, had to get Sam out of here and out of the danger-zone and had to get the werewolf. Seemed simple enough, of course, but he was just mapping out a rough course of action.

He leapt up the back steps and into the house, having much more luck than his tall and gangly younger brother, who always seemed to get tangled up with people. Give him a computer and he was like a python, but stick him in a room full of people and he'd turn into a human pretzel.

Pushing aside that thought, he went back to searching for his baby brother, managing to plough through the crowd with practiced ease. And then, he finally caught sight of him, over next to another kid that he noted was the same one that they'd come to find in the first place.

"Sammy!" he yelled over the music and people. "Sammy, let's go!"

Sam's head snapped up, almost exactly like a puppy's would, and a moment later the pair of them met one another's gaze. He nodded before quickly leaving the kid behind, and with swiftness that Dean didn't think he had, waded over to meet him.

"Werewolf." He said as soon as his brother reached him. "Let's go. It went over the roof."

"You're kidding. Werewolves?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding, Sam?" Dean asked incredulously before grabbing Sam and hauling him along behind him. "Let's go get it _before_ something happens to someone!"

Sam grunted something under his breath, which Dean luckily didn't catch, or else he probably would have been walking back to the hotel, and helped make their way through everyone.

As soon as they made it outside, they automatically broke into a run, instincts drilled into them from a young age kicking into high gear. Sam pulled the keys from his pocket and tossed them up to Dean, who quickly unlocked the Impala and practically leapt in, revving up the engine as Sam ran around to the other side and clambered in next to him.

"Which way do you think it went?"

"Probably over to the woods. No idea where, but it's somewhere to start." Dean replied tersely. "Any luck with the kid?"

"Well, he went to the scene." Sam said, confirming Dean's prediction. "And it turns out that his friend Scott ended up getting bitten by what he claims was a wolf."

"Probably the other kid out on the patio that I saw." Dean muttered, swerving around another corner before slamming on the brakes as something very large and very animal flew across the road and into the woods on their right.

"Holy- was that it?"

"Yep." Dean bared his teeth, pulling over to the side of the road and getting out of the vehicle, Sam close behind. Moving to the back, he popped the trunk and lifted the false bottom, propping it open with the usual shotgun and pulling out his bag of weapons.

"You think silver actually has an effect on them?" Sam wondered, grabbing a shotgun of his own and slinging it over his shoulder.

"No idea, but there's a bit of truth in every myth." Dean replied, stuffing a gun in his back pocket and finishing grabbing whatever else they would need. "Let's go."

"Yeah."

-;-

The trees around them loomed ominously above them, the light of the moon barely filtering through some parts of the trees. Leaves littered the ground in various piles, and they crunched underfoot as the pair warily walked through the undergrowth.

"Freaking weird, not hearing anything but us." Dean muttered, looking slightly uneasy.

"You're telling me." Sam shivered, turning and checking behind them. "But there's something watching us, somewhere."

"Yep. All we've got to do now is lure the bastard out of wherever he's hiding." Dean snorted without amusement. "This should be fun."

"Only you would consider hunting down a werewolf in the middle of the night _fun_, Dean." Sam raised a brow.

Dean paused, opening his mouth, before making a thoughtful expression. "True."

Sam snorted, moving on ahead of Dean, still keeping an eye out for the werewolf. Mind, it wasn't exactly the best tactic, just wandering around the woods like they were, but then again, neither of them really planned these sorts of things out. At the moment, adrenaline was the foremost thought running through their minds.

"So, what do you think the odds are of us walking right into an ambush?" Dean asked lightly, flinching as he stepped on a brittle branch and snapping it in two.

"We are." Sam deadpanned. "It's silent and we haven't seen the we-"

Abruptly, Sam's words were cut off as a massive black form slammed into him, knocking him away from Dean and snarling as it went. Dean only had a moment to blink and realize what had happened, but by then the werewolf was already hauling Sam away, earning strangled yells from the younger Winchester.

"_SAMMY!"_ Dean roared, tearing after the werewolf and grabbing the pistol in his pocket. That son of a bitch wasn't going to bite his brother. Not if he had anything to say about it.

The sounds of snarling and the echo of a gunshot drew Dean through the trees, his heart pounding in his chest.

_Not Sam not Sam notsamnotsamnotsam! _His mind screamed, the words blurring into an incoherent mess. Not Sam. Not after Mom, and especially not after Dad. He couldn't lose his little brother, too.

"Dean!"

Dean could see Sam, pinned underneath the massive weight of the werewolf. Dwarfed, even.

Sam struggled, fighting to get at least one of his limbs free and get to the shotgun that was currently digging deeply into his spine. Adrenaline pounded in his ears, and he bared his teeth at the beast above him before spitting into its face.

It yowled, pulling back for a moment and pawing at its face, before knocking Sam away from it with lashing claws. He felt them sink into his side, and he let out a half-howl of pain as he flew into the side of a tree. Almost immediately, there was a numbness in one of his legs, and before he knew it, the werewolf was sinking heavy fangs into his flesh, ripping and tearing in a bloodlust based frenzy. There was nothing but pain and hurt and cold and suddenly, there was nothing. He found himself lying limp, like some kind of ragdoll, with nothing but the tingling cold around his wounds and the blurry face of his brother leaning over him.

"Sammy? Sammy! Don't you _dare_ leave me!" Dean yelled, lightly slapping his brother's face. Sam's eyelids flickered, eyes dull and unfocused underneath, and groaned as Dean shifted him under his hands. There was so much blood…too much that didn't look like it belonged on the stained leaves on the ground.

"_I feel like shit…" _

Mild relief lit up his features for a moment, and he let out a bark of laughter. "You look like it, Sammy. But you've gotta stay with me, okay? You've gotta keep your eyes open for me, okay?"

"I'm not stupid, Dean." Sam muttered, though he did grit his teeth as Dean hauled him upright.

"Then stop being an idiot and getting yourself into these situations, moron." Dean retorted. Internally, however, he was running through every possibility. It was dark and hard to tell, but he was silently hoping that Sam hadn't been bitten.

"Like I try. You're the one who ran off into the woods, Dean. You jerk."

Despite the situation, Dean couldn't help but smirk. "Shut it, bitch."


End file.
